


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(43)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [43]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(43)（文：十甫）

“原来真的是你！老二！”仙道昭甫醒过来，见到弟弟──仙道彰就在站在眼前，立刻怒喝道。

当他感到目眩耳鸣的时候，就心知肚明，自己吸入了麻醉剂。虽然心下惊愕万分，但那一刻一点办法也使不出来，只好认命地倒下，任人宰割。只是，他晕倒前，一直有一个念头在他的脑里闪烁着，他认为，在会议室里释放麻醉药的，也许是──仙道彰。

前两天，当仙道彰带着山泉铃奈的尸体随同山泉健一回到山形市的时候，他就觉得奇怪。当时，山泉健一很高兴地宣佈说，仙道彰终于弃暗投明，决定加入SAVE.2U组织，为他们的事业效力。而彰也表现得很积极，立刻表示，基于TG3845试剂在山泉铃奈身上测试后失败，他会尽快改良TG3845的疫苗试剂，不会再重蹈覆辙。

仙道彰的积极，立刻得到山泉建一与老父的赞赏和响应。然而，他却对这个弟弟有所保留。不是因为他的表现有什么可疑之处，而是感觉。仙道彰当时给他的感觉太奇怪了。虽然，说话方式、思考模式以及脸上的温文表情皆与往常一般无懈可击，但，他就是感觉奇怪，却偏偏说不上怪在哪里。

于是，他便派手下监视仙道彰，自己更常常暗地里观察弟弟的一举一动，但是，却一无所获，因为仙道彰不是埋首在解剖室就是试验室。看来，真的是专注于TG3845试剂的改良工作。

仙道昭突然想起一事：今晚，他与爸爸离开宅子前，竟发现仙道彰出现在家里。当时，他问，“老二，你怎么会在这里？你不是在试验室吗？”

仙道彰伸了一个懒腰，笑了一下说道，“我忘了一些东西在家，顺便回来躲个懒……唉，两天两夜没睡，累了。”

“那快去休息吧！”一直沉默地听他们对话的老父，突然发话，声音充满了怜惜。

仙道彰向父亲鞠了一个躬，打了一个哈欠，就越过他们上楼了。

看着弟弟高大的背影，仙道昭若有所思。原本他还想追问，“咦？家里有你在试验需要用到的东西吗？”然而老父已发话要弟弟去休息了，若自己再追问，肯定再次惹来老父的疑心。

自己当初一直反对引荐仙道彰加入SAVE.2U，早惹来老父的不满。虽说自己有很强的理由阻止弟弟加入，然而老父总是疑心自己因为妒嫉弟弟的才华使然。这一次，仙道彰被山泉健一引荐加入SAVE.2U，老父老怀告慰之余，更“吩咐”自己多关照弟弟，言下之意就是，不许他搞“小动作”阻挠仙道彰。

他不禁苦笑，他只不过是不想弟弟与他一样，被老父以及组织箍制了一生。

仙道昭是个很矛盾的人。他对他的弟弟仙道彰，其实又爱又恨，既佩服复又妒嫉。

爱他，是因为他是自己唯一的亲弟，而且从小一起长大，感情深厚；恨他，是因为他处处比自己优秀，无论是外型或是成就，总是比他这个当哥哥的抢眼。再加上他的性格温文儒雅，平易近人的气度，除了让一众异性如梦痴醉外，也让同性折服不已。连老父多年挚友，向来高傲、挑剔的政治强人山泉健一也对他另眼相看，赞赏有加，更将女儿许配予他，意在拉拢。

对于仙道彰答应婚事，仙道昭并不意外。因为他知道弟弟的选择太多，爱上的却没有一个。有了婚约，正好杜绝那些投怀送抱的莺莺燕燕。可是，让他意外的倒是，弟弟在订婚时竟爱上了一个人，然而，却不是他的未婚妻山泉铃奈，而是她的孪生妹妹山泉丽奈。

婚约不能改，爱意不能移，从此仙道彰冷待山泉铃奈、痴迷山泉丽奈的种种神情皆落入他的眼里。

基于手足之情，仙道昭曾暗示仙道彰应追求自己心中真正的选择。然而，他这个风流倜傥的弟弟，有时候其实是混球一名，宁可维持现状，也不愿担上“负心郎”的坏名。依旧穿梭于山泉姐妹之间。

于是，他便袖手旁观，冷眼看仙道彰如何碰礁。他很想看看他这个常带着温柔笑意，处事潇洒，容易吸引他人目光，引起别人好感的弟弟，如何为被一个不爱他的女人玩弄于股掌中。这一个小小的坏心眼，是他报仇弟弟比他出色而生的。

然而，就在仙道彰带着山泉铃奈的尸体回到家里时，他的心里除了奇怪，竟油然而生一丝欣慰。因为，山泉铃奈一死，仙道彰也许就能与山泉丽奈凑在一块儿了。他深知，山泉健一一定不会放过继续拉拢仙道彰的机会。

果然，接着就听到山泉健一宣佈仙道彰加入SAVE.2U的消息。仙道昭一方面替弟弟可惜失去自由，另一方面又暗地里提防仙道彰。

……

……

“老二！快替我们解开绳子！你到底在打什么主意！”仙道昭见弟弟不理会他，再次怒喝道。

仙道彰瞄了哥哥一眼，接着又看了老父亲一眼，见他眼中流露出失望的眼色，于是扯了扯嘴角，不发话，然后转过去弄醒山泉健一与高头。

山泉健一一醒过来后，即想翻身坐起，然而被绳子绑得结实的他，又如何得逞？

他侧躺着身体，眯着眼睛望着仙道彰让铃奈的尸体靠着椅脚，扶正坐在自己的对面，并怜惜抚了抚她的额头。

看着铃奈紧闭的双眼，苍白的脸容以及发紫的嘴唇，山泉健一不禁黯然。这个背叛的女儿，被仙道彰抱回来的时候，他就没正眼瞧过她的遗容。此刻细看，似乎去得安详。

“伯父，我发现铃奈与你一点都不像，她像谁？”仙道彰突然对山泉健一发问。

山泉健一凝望着仙道彰，缓缓地说，“你到底想怎么样？”

“呣～铃奈像伯母吗？她小时候，跟现在长得像吗？”仙道彰似乎没听到山泉健一说话似的，继续追问道。

“我在问你想怎么样！你问铃奈的事干什么？死人有什么好说的！”山泉健一沉着声音说道。

仙道倏地转过身来，居高临下地看着山泉健一，“铃奈是你的女儿，她死了，你没有一点悔恨之意的吗？”

“我悔恨什么？这种不肖女，我倒恨她不早死，差点就坏我大事！”山泉健一口气凶狠地说道。

仙道彰双眼瞪着山泉健一，脸色渐渐变得铁青。

“彰，你太儿女情长，太意气用事了，你这样，怎么能帮助我们……看来，你哥哥说得没错，你不适合SAVE.2U……”老仙道突然叹了一口气说道。

“够了！SAVE.2U、SAVE.2U，这到底是什么鬼组织，这么害人的组织也值得你们卖命效力？”

“对！你说得没错！SAVE.2U的确是害人的东西……但我们加入SAVE.2U，并不是为了替它效力……我们是想破坏它！”山泉健一紧接着仙道的话说道。

“真是笑话！送上自己的命、赔上女儿的命去破坏它？太荒谬了吧……哈哈……”

“做大事的人，难免有一些牺牲……你知道SAVE.2U怎么样的一个组织吗？它已存在数百年，干的是杀人不流血的勾当！美其名是为了人类的未来着想，但暗地里是助那些强国消灭异己！我大日本帝国在二战中失败，就是拜他们所赐。当年广岛被投原子弹，其祸害殃及至今，你道是为什么？就是SAVE.2U！他们那个鬼组织竟趁机在我们日本释放病毒，企图让日本一蹶不振！”

“那你怎么反而替他们卖命？”仙道冷冷地说道。

“我被招揽加入SAVE.2U时并不知道这件事。后来他们欲在日本觅地建基地时，我才起疑，心想他们在美国的基地地广人博，为何要迁移到日本来？于是追查之下，终发现了这件往事，以及他们在日本建基地的真正用意，就是要消．灭．日．本．人！”山泉健一咬牙切齿地说道。

“我不能再让那个组织为所欲为，我要让他们尝尝他们这些高傲的洋鬼子所制造的苦果！我要日本称霸世界，证明给他们看，日本人是最优秀的民族！”山泉健一越说越兴奋，双眼都发亮越来，“我们就快成功了。不！已成功了……哈哈，我们已制造出类感冒新病毒，只要向那些西方国家释放，不费吹灰之力，就能将那些混蛋弄个人仰马翻，让他们为国家健康疲于奔命之际，经济也将一败涂地，到时，我们健康的大和民族，不费一兵一卒就能掌控世界经济，握住全球人的生活命脉，哈哈～”

“对！老二，你快放了我们，让我们共同为大和民族贡献。你看！铃奈也是为了我们的事业作出牺牲的，所以……啊！呃……呃…放…”本插口劝弟弟共谋事业的仙道昭突然被仙道彰掐住了脖子，一时间，脸色涨得通红。

“铃奈是被你们害死的！”仙道彰一个字一个字地说道。

“彰！你疯了吗？快放开你大哥！”老仙道怒喝道。

仙道彰听到父亲的怒喝，于是，放开了手。然而，接着却探手入袋，摸出一管注射器。

“老二！你到底想干什么！我可是你亲大哥呀！”仙道昭见弟弟拿着注射器，目不转睛地看着自己，不禁恐惧顿生。

“没什么，我只想让你们尝尝铃奈的痛苦。”仙道彰笑着说道。一伸手，就握着仙道昭的臂弯，用拇指寻找着仙道昭的血管。

“放开我！那是什么药？是病毒吗？你这个疯子！”仙道昭狂骂仙道彰。

眼看着注射器就快插入仙道昭的血管，突然一把声音响起，“住手！仙道！你这么做，会害死铃奈的！”

仙道彰全身一震，“我会害死铃奈……”手一颤，注射器便从手中滑落……

  
本贴由十甫于2004年2月24日17:49:14在“N2”发表


End file.
